


Cherries for Mrs. McGarry

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "We're outside Leopold...get your mind out of the gutter."





	Cherries for Mrs. McGarry

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"Mmm." CJ smiled, leaning her head back into Leo's lap.

They were having a picnic this afternoon in the backyard. It was a warm, sunny day, they were together, and CJ was quite content.

"Is it good, baby?" he stroked her hair.

"It’s good, you're good...everything is good."

"Well I think you were right when you said we needed a little more time to ourselves."

"That's nearly impossible you know. We’re not even alone right now; there are hundreds of Secret Service agents roaming about."

"Not hundreds, I'm sure. This is a nice start though. Open up, Mrs. McGarry."

CJ opened her mouth and took another cherry. Her husband bent down to kiss her mouth.

"We need some whipped cream." he mused.

"We're outside Leopold...get your mind out of the gutter."

"I did not mean it that way. But if you want to mean it that way..."

CJ laughed. She sat up, took another cherry between her lips, and kissed him.

"We can go inside." her arms went around his neck. "That way no naked pictures of me will end up in the tabloids."

“They're probably watching right now, the bastards.” Leo replied.

“Probably? They're always watching, and certain parts of my body are not for them to see.”

"Agreed. I only offer you fruit, and you offer me..."

"Oh, there is a very special cherry Mr. Vice-President, and it is just for you."

"Dear God, why are you sexy?" he moved his mouth down to suck on the soft skin of her throat. CJ sighed, running her fingers through his hair.

"I will try to come up with an answer for that while you get the whipped cream. Meet me in the master bedroom."

He watched her walk away after another passionate kiss. Leo didn't mind if she never figured out an answer to his question. He enjoyed exploring every possible theory and knew his wife loved it too. He would spend the rest of the afternoon doing just that…it was very good to be him some days.

***


End file.
